


Сладость чоколатля

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Местный шоколад совсем не похож на то, во что он превратился за века своего путешествия через океан и континенты — его подают холодным, он совершенно не сладкий, и крепкий немного забродивший навар какао-бобов, конечно, сильно горчит.





	Сладость чоколатля

**Author's Note:**

> Тепонацтль — щелевой барабан, используемый индейцами Центральной Америки (ацтеками и другими культурами). Представляет собой выдолбленный из бревна горизонтальный цилиндр с прорезями.

— Ты наш гость, поэтому угощайся.

Подавшись вперед и случайно соприкоснувшись с Учу пальцами, Иона берет из его рук золотую чашу с густым темным напитком, укрытым сверху шапкой плотной пены. Местный шоколад совсем не похож на то, во что он превратился за века своего путешествия через океан и континенты — его подают холодным, он совершенно не сладкий, и крепкий немного забродивший навар какао-бобов, конечно, сильно горчит. 

Иона уже начинает полушутливо жалеть о том, что обмолвился о своей профессии и любимом занятии, с которых и началось его знакомство с Роттом и Ларой и которые привели его сначала на борт Эндюранс, а потом, после чудовищного Яматая, морозной Сибири и шумной Мексики — сюда, в Перу. В затерянный город Пайтити, где время словно остановилось. 

Солнце близится к полудню, но на берег реки с уклона падает рябая тень — так что на каменной скамье можно будет просидеть в относительной прохладе еще несколько часов, пока тень не уйдет. Иона наблюдает, как на южном берегу на мелководье резвятся дети, а женщины плетут корзины или разделывают рыбу, — и сжимает в ладонях чашу. 

Кроме терпкого запаха какао-бобов, от нее пахнет еще какими-то специями, но какими именно, с ходу понять сложно. Так же, как и на первый взгляд кажется сложным разговорить Учу: он всегда немногословен и суров, если не сказать холоден, и напряжен, словно натянутая тетива, и когда чем-то недоволен, то просто молчит, тогда как его единственный зрячий глаз вот-вот готов метать молнии в виновника. К Ионе это не относится; им не о чем спорить, и здесь, в нижнем Пайтити, ему удивительно спокойно. Впервые за все время путешествий в компании Лары у него не сосет под ложечкой от неприятного острого предчувствия опасности. 

Однако — Иона хмыкает про себя, делая осторожный глоток, — опасность все же приходит откуда не ждали: Учу, похоже, проверяет его на крепость духа и тела — потому что в его чоколатле столько красного перца, что, сделав второй глоток, Иона уже не чувствует языка. Должно быть, на его лице все очень ясно отразилось, потому что сидящий рядом Учу едва заметно лукаво улыбается. 

— Ну как? Подают у вас, в большом мире, такое?

Иона облизывает губы, размышляя, как бы так повежливее допить, при этом не умерев в процессе.

— Э, нет, такого — точно нет, — со смехом в голосе отвечает он. — Наш шоколад — горячий и сладкий, и не такой густой. И в него еще можно добавлять молоко или макать множество разных вкусностей. Это если не брать в расчет, что в основном шоколад вовсе выпускают в форме твердых плиток. 

Учу морщится:

— Чужаки. Всегда приходите и портите все самое хорошее, к чему прикоснетесь. 

Он выглядит серьезным, а шрамы на лице и так придают ему устрашающий вид, но Иона уже достаточно хорошо его узнал, чтобы понимать — конечно, Учу шутит. Эдакий ворчливый, но беззлобный юмор — как будто в нем размягчается что-то застарелое, через усилие разминается мышца, которой давно не пользовались. Ионе радостно думать, что его компания Учу приятна. 

В детстве он бы мечтал о таком отце: твердом, уверенном в себе человеке, который знает, кто он и чего хочет — но в то же время ни при каких обстоятельствах под страхом смерти не позволит себе воспользоваться своей силой во вред другим, особенно слабым. О спокойном и терпеливом учителе. Эцли очень с ним повезло — особенно теперь, когда Унурату больше нет. 

Иона через силу делает еще один глоток — и вопреки неприятному вкусу чувствует, что внутри ему тепло.

— Чоколатль — напиток воинов и шаманов, — произносит Учу. — Даёт силу, укрепляет дух. Ну, и еще его пьют, когда готовятся принести себя в жертву богам, — добавляет он, по-отцовски утешительно кладет тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо и чуть треплет, мол, крепись. 

От неожиданности Иона давится, чуть не закашлявшись, — и от выражающего абсолютную серьезность и сосредоточенность лица Учу, его обеспокоенно сдвинутых бровей Ионе становится только еще смешнее.

В самом деле, что еще остается этим людям после всего, что они пережили, как не шутить? 

Нужно иметь высшую степень мужества, чтобы не пускать в себя память о кровавых ритуалах и смертях, преследующих твоих людей на протяжении всей истории, пусть это и неотъемлемая часть культуры. Той культуры, за которую отдала жизнь Унурату. 

— Ну, спасибо, что предупредил, — качает головой Иона, — теперь хоть будет не так стыдно помирать. 

— А ты что, уже собрался? Что-то рановато. А я-то думал, у тебя скоро свадьба. 

Если бы Иона продолжал пить этот ужас в чаше, то подавился бы снова. 

Эбби — потрясающая девушка, но... слишком много «но», о которых ему еще нужно подумать. Он машинально касается крючка матау на шее и впервые за долгое время вновь задумывается о его значении — якоря, цепляющегося там, где он найдет подходящую бухту и посчитает нужным его бросить. 

— Ха, ну, пока рано об этом говорить. — Если эта тема снова всплывет, то не чоколатль, так именно она его и добьет. — Неужели Эцли уже обсудил это с каждым в Пайтити? За мной-то он чуть ли не по пятам ходит, все спрашивая, когда да когда. 

Учу посмеивается:

— Ну не прямо с каждым, но да, это наш Эцли. Если научится держать язык за зубами, из него вырастет достойный правитель. 

— С таким учителем из кого угодно вырастет прекрасный человек, — поддавшись сиюминутному порыву какой-то необъяснимой мягкости, зачем-то тихо произносит Иона, рассматривая не такое уж интересное оставшееся содержимое чаши. 

Учу молчит с какое-то мгновение. В тишине Ионе кажется, что отсюда он слышит звуки тепонацтля, доносящиеся из верхнего города — но, скорее всего, это просто стучит его сердце. 

— Вы, чужаки, делаете свой чоколатль слишком сладким, — тяжело вздохнув, наконец произносит Учу с какой-то особой нотой в голосе, которой Иона никогда прежде не слышал. — У моего народа не принято переслащивать долю воина — но по тебе я вижу, что ничего дурного в этом нет. Ты хороший человек и храбрый воин, чужак Иона — именно тем, что не такой, как почти все в этом городе и уж точно не как гвардейцы Кукулькана. У тебя большое сердце, в котором еще осталось много места для любви. Потрать его с умом. 

Ионе никогда никто такого не говорил — и он не знает, чего ему хочется больше — обнять Учу или проглотить остатки гадости из чаши.

Он только отвечает тихо:

— Хорошо. 

— И ты себе не представляешь, как здорово я повеселился, накладывая лишнюю щепотку перца тебе в чоколатль сегодня, — добавляет Учу, беззаботно улыбаясь на то, как Иона с недоумением, а потом возмущением поворачивается к нему, — но ты не знаешь главного, мой друг. Принять и испить такую чашу — это символ того, что ты стал важным в жизни человека, который тебе ее вручил. Стал дорог. Если в вашем мире в таких случаях все переслащивают, то здесь — наоборот. И видят боги, что перца я отсыпал от души. 

У Ионы есть некоторые сомнения на счет правдивости этой трактовки — но если без красивых сказаний в свое оправдание Учу не обойтись, то пусть так оно и будет. 

Учу опускает ладонь ему на плечо, и они сидят на берегу и говорят обо всем на свете до тех пор, пока солнце не прогоняет тень с их скамьи.


End file.
